


[Fanart] Iris/Zari moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [50]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Newshacker (Iris/Zari).
Relationships: Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Iris West
Series: Fanart [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	1. College AU

**Iris/Zari college AU** \- reporter Iris and activist/hacker Zari follow their instincts to uncover injustices on campus. They slowly grow closer and closer during their investigations, bonding over late night study and research sessions.

_Quotes from the poet Rumi._

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180075832245/dctv-moodboards-iriszari-college-au-reporter).


	2. Iris on the Waverider AU

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square O3 “Love at first snark” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

An AU where Iris joins the Waverider and Zari brings out her competitive side, always wanting to have the best, and last, word. Meanwhile, everyone else is just waiting for them to make out already, and Iris is still managing to burn toast despite advanced futuristic toasters.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/642473630881759232/dctv-moodboards-newshacker-iriszari-made-for).


End file.
